


拯救大明星（娱乐圈重生）【R章节合集】

by MissPhobia



Category: Bjyx, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPhobia/pseuds/MissPhobia
Summary: 娱乐圈para，天王啵和影帝赞，小赞重生拯救小啵的故事。狗血，微虐，HE，中篇忘不了 你的爱 等结局能更改相识十二载，他们见面寥寥数次，总以为一辈子很长。直到生命的最终点，肖战才明白，原来同王一博那几个相处的瞬间，才是这辈子最悠长的时刻。重获生命的那一刻，肖战回到他们相遇的原点。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博/肖战
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	1. 小赞的春梦

**Author's Note:**

> 全文lof搜id：时予  
> 欢迎点赞留言~

9、  
肖战可耻地意识到自己做春梦了。

梦里一双纤长有力的手从衣服下摆伸进他的腰线，又从腰部一路向上，反复揉捏他胸前的两个点。肖战在泄露出几声不满，紧接着后背就覆上一个火热的身子，比怀抱更加火热的唇舌衔住他的耳垂，轻轻啃噬。炽热的呼吸也打在他的颈项上，引得肖战一阵酥麻，口中也抑制不住地开始呻吟。

自从肖战一脚迈进娱乐圈，很是洁身自好，生怕钱还没赚到就被乱七八糟的绯闻弄得永世不得翻身，已经很久没做这么逼真的春梦了。  
乍一下上来这么刺激的节目，他还有些受不住，只一个劲地偏过头想躲。

身后那人却不让他躲，伸过来一只脚扣住他的双腿，一只手又顺着他腹部蜷曲的体毛一路向下，钻进他的短裤里，包裹住他已经微微抬头的性器。  
拇指在他的顶端轻轻抚过，整个头部都湿润了，拿手带着些力度收紧，火热的嘴唇也追着衔上肖战颈项的肌肤，低沉有磁性的声音随着骨骼的震动传来：“不许躲。”

一来命根子在别人手里，二来自己也动情了，肖战没了要躲的念头，嘴里咿咿呀呀的，仰起头来任身后的人动作，腰也扭了起来，还希望身下的那双手能快一点动作。  
毕竟是梦嘛，还不准人在春梦里浪一浪了？

背后那人窸窸窣窣的，把肖战的内裤褪到膝盖，紧接着一根火热坚挺的物事插进他的臀肉之间。  
这可使不得！不带套又没润滑，即使在梦里面也要人命的！

肖战扭着屁股想躲，奈何整个人已经被他架上来的腿箍住，根本无处可逃，那粗长的一根最后从他的股缝滑进大腿跟，来回挺送起来。  
耳朵已经被舔得又湿又软，肖战整个人浸在情欲的泥沼之中，也湿得不行，溢出口呻吟也愈发高亢。他的手攀住对方的手臂，是无声的鼓励与催促：快一点、再给我多一点。

那只修长的手握住他的下巴，将肖战的头转过来，热情地吸吮住他的双唇，吞噬他的呻吟，下身的动作也快了起来：“夹紧点。“  
肖战迫于身上压着的那条腿勉力收紧双腿，又在暴风疾雨般令人窒息的亲吻中努力呼吸，隐隐约约觉得有些不满：为什么一场春梦，对方嘴里还全是酒气？

他要到不到，觉得十分不满意，这梦虽然逼真，却不如一般的春梦美好。后面这个人也仿佛有自己的想法似的，总是找不到令他最快乐的点。  
“快一点……”  
肖战按了按在自己身下动作的手，在接吻的间隙催促道。  
那只手象征性地加快速度撸了两把，接下来却整个人都抽离开了。

肖战皱皱眉，觉得可能是梦要结束了。梦就是这样，从来不给自己个痛快——虽然这次格外不痛快。  
紧接着一个带着膻味的热物被送到自己面前，粘连的液体顺着他嘴巴的轮廓划过一圈，咸湿的味道在整个口腔里蔓延开，低沉的男声也跟着压下来：“嘴张开。”

肖战眼珠动了动，掀开了眼。

王一博这天也发了晨梦，梦见一些少儿不宜的场景。  
他梦到兴起，往旁边捞了捞，还真捞到一节窄细的腰身，整个人便跟着翻了过去，准备把春梦剩下的部分补完。  
他向来不是会压抑的自己的性格，既然人已经在一张床上一个被窝里躺着，那也没什么可犹豫的。你情我愿，谁也不吃亏。

只是这人和他从前床上的玩伴似乎有些不一样——  
胸有些平，骨架子很大，肚子上还长毛……再往下摸，还是带把的。  
这下他犹豫了。 

王一博倒不是不跟男人搞，只是相比男生，女生往往没被他摸上两下就湿透了，会娇娇俏俏细着嗓子叫床，方便得很。  
王一博发育得早，性欲也比一般人旺盛，虽然一张性冷淡脸十分拒人千里，但也遭不住想爬上他床的人能从他面前排到千里之外。  
他在性事上绝对不是个随便的人，却没什么了不得的洁癖。他在娱乐圈背景算不上一等一，却向来懂得自己的魅力在哪里，看着话少，实则很能拿捏与人相处的分寸——有实力、也懂事故，顶流之所以成为顶流，当然不是没有原因的。

王一博睁开眼，看见被自己肆意“猥亵“的那个人微微仰起脖子，在昏暗的光线里勾勒出一道好看的侧脸线条，这才认出床上的人来。  
宿醉带来的昏沉感还支配着他的大脑，一时之间他也没想起来是怎么和肖战搞到一张床上去的。但他还记得自己看见肖战的瞬间心理蓦然涌上的那些说不清道不明的感觉，以及那股清晰可辨的生理冲动——他甚至还破天荒主动加了人微信。

既然已经情动，便也没什么好扭捏——事实上从认出来被自己摸来摸去的这具颀长肉体归属于谁的那一瞬间开始，王一博就觉得自己下体硬到不行了。他以自己都无法理解的热情凑上去亲吻、舔弄肖战的脸颊、耳垂、后劲，甚至恶劣地吸吮，在上面留下印记、是想要将人拆食入腹的那种亲法。

肖战似乎还在睡梦中，只是下意识地对他的一系列动作作出反应。王一博用嘴让肖战被他的气息包裹住，手上的动作也不停——  
天知道，他以前也没感觉男人的性器到底有什么好玩的。肖战脸上白白净净，手上没有多余的毛发，肚脐以下的部位却隐秘丛生，性器底端毛茸茸的，手感很奇妙。  
眼下王一博的手却比他玩乐器的时候还灵巧，翻飞在肖战的下腹部，只要听见肖战随着他的动作口中发出一声高过一声的呻吟、轻轻瞌上的双眼纤长的睫毛微微颤动，脸上露出情动的表情，他就觉得无比兴奋又满足。

他一面把两人的裤子草草褪下，一面心中暗骂。  
操，这男人是长在自己G点上了吗。


	2. 都是误会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章  
> 全文lof搜id：时予  
> 欢迎点赞留言~

10、  
两个人的下半身终于亲密无间地贴在一起，坚硬火热的性器戳在肖战柔软的臀瓣上，王一博爽得长舒一口气，他感觉对方明显地瑟缩了一下。  
躲什么？  
他十分不满，在肖战屁股上揉捏了一把，加重了嘴上啃噬对方嘴唇的力度。

肖战人看着瘦削，臀肉却饱满。王一博用自己的身体将肖战圈禁住，让他没有退缩的余地，一边揉着手感颇好的臀肉，一边忙着将自己硬的发疼的那根嵌进去。  
性器在肖战的两股间上下摩擦，带出一些黏连的液体，肖战显然也情动了，前端不停地渗出液体，腰也配合地扭动，只是并不配合他插入的动作。

王一博皱了皱眉，心头涌上一分不快。  
人都爬上床了，这时候装什么装？

但这一丝不快很轻微，如同一块小石子投入湖中，很快就沉进水底不见了，只剩他们两人在情欲的浪潮中翻滚。

王一博伸手去摸他两股之间，十分紧涩，不借助润滑剂大概很难进入。  
说实话，王一博头天晚上是真的失去了意识，因此他也不确定到底有没有和肖战进行到最后一步。甚至也不知道自己和肖战到底进行到了哪一步。

不过这不重要，总之肖战已经爬上了他的床，两人都硬得不行。  
要说他俩昨天一晚上就在这床上静态地睡觉，王一博是一万个不相信。  
即使是烂醉如泥，他也绝不相信自己能对着一个这样处处符合自己审美点的男人做柳下惠。

王一博没有意识到自己对肖战的判断实在主观得过分，完全有悖于他平日里的处事风格。  
他甚至一秒都没有怀疑过，肖战是不是真的喜欢男人、真的对他别有企图。

眼下他蓄势待发，已经管不了那么多，能爽就行。  
王一博在床上向来有绝对的主导力，他骨子里凶猛强势的那一面在性事中表露无遗。  
不插进去，能爽的方法还很多。  
王一博在他夹紧的大腿根抽插了好一阵子，肖战饱满的臀肉就挤在他的小腹，柔软而温热，感觉十分之销魂。

肖战的手找上他的手，喉咙里发出意味不明黏黏腻腻的呜咽，示意他手上动作再快些。

王一博顿时感觉有些无奈，明明他才是找人泄欲的那个，肖战怎么要求那么多？  
他狠狠地啃了啃肖战的嘴唇，这才看清楚他微张着的唇下有颗算不上明显的小痣。  
操。  
王一博感觉自己更硬了。

他将肖战扒拉到自己怀里，面对面的，然后恶劣地用渗着液体的前端去勾勒肖战的唇线，压低的嗓音带着蛊惑：“嘴张开。”

肖战鼻翼动了动，清晰可见地皱了皱眉。  
王一博心里又有个小角落，在盘算自己前天晚上到底有没有洗澡。  
一身酒味，想必是没有。  
虽然对此有些心虚，但箭在弦上，焉有不发之理。

下一秒，他的顶端就被火热紧致的口腔包裹了，王一博情难自抑地泄露出一声舒爽的低吟。  
随着肖战的嘴巴一同张开的，还有他的眼睛。  
王一博觉得自己心脏跳漏了一拍。

肖战半张着眼，带着尚在睡梦中的虚浮感，用一种十分之飘渺又无辜的眼神与王一博对视。  
性感得要命。  
王一博兴奋得不得了，声音带上一种蛊惑——他向来知道自己低沉的声线很性感、在何种情状下能更性感：“乖，舔一舔。”

肖战蒙着雾汽的双眼盯着他看了几秒，久到王一博忍不住要开始猜测他到底在想什么，这才垂下眼，舌头在他的铃口顶弄起来。  
那舌头温热而柔软，像舔冰淇淋一样在他的龟头绕了一圈，顶住他的褶皱，咸腥的体液混着口水充斥着肖战的口腔。

王一博顿时爽得魂都掉了，下身一挺将更多送入那个温热的所在。肖战闭着眼，从他的角度可以很清晰地看见他纤长的睫毛乖顺地在眼下投出一道阴影。  
因为动作有些急了，他的龟头擦过肖战的上颚，引得肖战下意识地活动喉咙吞咽，在此过程中又吃进去更多。

王一博被他淫靡而不自知的动作取悦到了，起初还有所顾忌，控制着力度，他垂着眼，发现肖战的双眼依旧紧闭着，嘴上吃力地动作着。  
他在想着谁？  
奇怪的占有欲蓦然涌上心头，王一博起了坏心，一只手扣住肖战的后颈，用力向前顶腰。

肖战被这么猝不及防顶了一嗓子，喉头产生剧烈的吞咽反应，发出小动物一般的呜咽声，却还是努力收着牙，那双眼因为突如其来的刺激张开来，里面充盈着泪水，像兔子那样通红通红的，就这么盯着王一博。

在这样的注视下，王一博的动作越来越兴奋，一个忍不住，抽身到一半，就射了。  
精液一半留在肖战嘴里，一半喷在他脸上。粘稠的、淫靡的。那张精致的脸，就仿佛染上脏污的白玉。

王一博觉得自己好像又硬了。

作为一个第一次弄上床的对象，在未征得对方同意的情况下就搞这么一出，即使是在王一博来看都还有些失礼。  
很短暂地尴尬了片刻，他伸长手去够床头的抽纸，纸还没伸到对方脸上，就被肖战一把夺过。  
只见他转过身子擦了擦脸，又腾出一只手来把被褪到半路的裤子拉上，有些狼狈地进了洗手间。

这姿态连滚带爬的，怎么样也够不上优雅，王一博却莫名地看出类似于兔子的蹦蹦跳跳来。

欲望散去，空气也冷下来。  
王一博听着洗手间杂乱的水声，思绪渐渐清明。  
自然也就想起昨天晚上的事情。


	3. 梦醒时分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文见lof  
> id：时予  
> 欢迎点赞留言~

11、  
节目嘉宾想同他攀关系不是什么新鲜事，仗着家里有背景、通过公司施压要与他吃饭，还算不上什么触底线的事情。

王一博才堪堪二十岁呢，正是爱玩的年纪。  
如果两个人聊得来、看得上眼，偶尔在一起玩玩，甚至顺水推舟睡上一觉，都算不上什么要紧事。

可昨天那个女嘉宾，简直是滑天下之大稽。  
若不是清楚她的背景，王一博是绝对不要和一个大自己半轮、脸上明晃晃写着“想和你去床上玩“的女人在浪漫情侣包间喝酒。

可谁叫人会投胎呢，经纪人再三叮嘱：  
“又不是让你卖身，凭你的手段，还不是把人姑娘哄得晕晕乎乎的，吃个饭而已，别得罪人。”

于是就有了昨天晚上那么一出。  
给他一个劲灌烈酒也就算了——王一博自诩酒量还可以，也就佯作不知，高度数的白酒洋酒混着下喉眼睛都不眨：“谢谢姐姐。”“下次有机会再合作。”“老师们对你评价都很高。”  
见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，王一博的拿手绝活。

可是酒喝到一半，王一博觉出不对劲来了——他怎么身上直犯软，还这么困呢？  
王一博一只手在桌下死死扣住椅子角，面上依旧勉力撑着眼，与女嘉宾虚与委蛇：“看不出来姐姐海量。”

双人的方桌，女嘉宾坐在她对面，似乎是找准了时机准备起身，凑到他身边，伸出一只柔荑拿下了他手中的酒杯，状若不经意地擦过王一博的大手：“一博，你脸好红，你还好吗？早知道你这么会醉，就不该教你逞强……”  
所幸男女有别，厕所不用同一间，王一博猛地一推椅子，立起身子来，退出一米的安全距离来：“我没事，去趟洗手间。失陪。”

出了包厢门，王一博脸上的“和善”已经完全挂不住了，凌厉的三白眼散发出生人勿近的气场。  
这下女嘉宾可算是把他的耐性都消耗殆尽——好歹算半个公众人物，又是个女人，约他出来吃饭竟敢明晃晃地下药？  
如果不是实在四肢沉得抬不起来，王一博不确定自己会不会做出什么过激的事情来。

他脚步虚浮地找到洗手间，打开水龙头想让自己清醒清醒，那水却似乎与他隔了层窗，怎样都够不着自己的肌肤似的。  
——可别在这地方晕倒了吧？明天媒体得写成啥样？

就在这一片水汽之中，他看见一双比潺潺水流更湿润的眼眸。  
王一博的紧绷的精神毫无征兆地松懈了下来。

逃也似的从自己床上窜进卫生间，肖战弓着腰对着水龙头漱了半天口，又用漱口水漱了三遍，口腔里塞满了过分强烈的薄荷气味，他抬起头，升腾的水汽已经将镜子晕得一片模糊。肖战伸手擦去水汽，水滴就沿着他的手往下坠，被擦拭一新的镜中显露出他通红的脸来。

说来惭愧，他刚刚做了人生中最荒诞、最出格、也最大胆的一件事情。  
肖战其实从来算不上乖乖牌。小时候玩电梯，一按按一排，兴起时去敲邻居家门，一闹一整栋。到渐渐长大、不爱读书学艺术，好容易毕业了，又放着好端端的设计师不当，非要进娱乐圈闯一闯。

但以上种种，都比不上他方才做的。  
——帮一个几乎一面之缘的男同事口交。  
毫无挣扎的。

肖战并不是很想追究自己到底是什么时候开始清醒的。  
他是第一次做这种事情。  
他也是二十六岁的人了……怎么做得出这么荒唐的事情？  
只是他一撞见王一博的眼神，瞥到他喉结勾勒出的锋利弧度、随着他的低吟上下滚动，肖战感觉自己的下身也硬得不得了，那种柔软的触感撞进他的齿间，他仿佛失去了抵抗之力，就这么任身上之人予取予求了。

时间如果倒回到昨天晚上，若有人对肖战说：你明天早上会帮王一博口交，肖战一定会立马建议那人去看心理医生。

昨晚他勉强着把王一博扒拉回家，一边喘着气一边庆幸自己比王一博身形高大那么一些，好不容易革命胜利，他也没多想，就将王一博抛在了自己床上。  
肖战来北京没多久，租了个一室一厅，客厅是挺大，兼作饭厅画室之用，他家里人来人往不多，只设了两个软软的单人沙发。除了卧室，其实也没有什么适合睡觉的地方。  
肖战也不是不嫌弃王一博一身酒气，只是不论是帮他洗澡还是换衣服，都实在太冒昧了些。

顶流大明星欸，即使醉的不省人事，也还是发着光一般。

肖战自己其实也喝得不少，只是精神一直绷着，没觉出来。  
等安顿好了王一博，他长舒一口气，这才感觉醉意上来了。

泡了个热水澡，出来瘫在床上，肖战扭过头看了看已经呼吸平稳的王一博，逐渐被睡意淹没。  
像照顾小孩似的，肖战帮王一博一丝不苟地把被子掖好，回过身的时候撑着脑袋看了一会儿，最后忍不住用手戳了戳王一博脸颊凸出来的婴儿肉。  
软软的，和他想象中一模一样。

肖战满意地笑了，由于酒精的麻痹，带着傻气的那种笑容。  
他倒回枕头里，也很快睡着了。

明明是一个醉汉见义勇为救下另一个醉汉的故事，怎么一觉醒来、倒成了419现场？  
肖战百思不得其解。


	4. 24-25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前文请见lofter：时予

24、  
酒精的气味蔓延在两个人的唇齿间，昏暗的楼梯间里，感官被无限放大，王一博很用力地噙住肖战的嘴唇，几乎是有些凶狠地撬开他的牙关——其实肖战也没抵抗，就这么轻而易举地让他长驱直入了，和他呼吸叠着呼吸、任他火热的舌头扫过他的牙齿和口腔内壁。

肖战的气息令王一博觉得快意，他几乎立马就硬了，他们贴得很紧，两个人隔着西装裤，感受到对方的火热。这种快意又有愤怒做底，王一博吻到肖战发出呼吸困难的呜咽，这才稍稍后撤，肖战那双眼睛带着湿意、半合着闲闲将目光扫在他身上，看不出什么情绪，露出一点脆弱和媚意来。

王一博的吻又落了下去，比方才更加凶狠，酒精的气味里蔓延出血腥气。肖战有些吃痛地低呼出声，尾音又立马埋在火热的唇齿间。肖战一只手臂被王一博抓着使不上力，只好用另一只手推着王一博的胸膛。

王一博一把抓过他的手，按在墙上，将自己的手指嵌进肖战的手指里，肖战使不上力，下一秒就同他十指相扣了。肖战的手很小，用力地扣住王一博的手，那种力度让人生疼，却让王一博生出一种怪异的满足感。

肖战挣扎未果，也就放弃了，在密如骤雨的亲吻里微微仰起头让自己呼吸更加通畅一些。和王一博接吻倒不是不舒服，只是令他感受到一些轻微的荒谬。  
他不是没有谈过恋爱、也不是没有同人有过肌肤之亲，可从王一博踏入他的生活里，仿佛就算为了打破他的生活经验常识而来。

昏暗的光线里王一博的轮廓变得模糊不清，他身上散发出蔚蓝浓重的香气，让他整个人都仿佛化作一团雾，无孔不入地钻入肖战身体里。  
他能感受到王一博两只手都很用力地攥住他，身体甚至因为过度用力而微微颤抖。

不知过了多久，王一博的嘴唇终于离开肖战的嘴唇，呼吸粗重地看着肖战，手上的力气却丝毫没有放松。  
“王一博你在这里发什么疯……”话音未落，肖战只觉得自己手上的压力忽地松了下来，紧接着一只大手捂住了他的嘴。他发出了两声不满的呼声，很快在王一博锐利的眼神中安静下来。

——倒不是他怕了王一博，王一博有什么可怕的？  
只是他也听见了外面走道里传来的声音。

自助酒会到了快散场的时间，走廊上经过的这两位听上去也是宾客，好巧不巧正语气轻浮道：“你刚刚有没有注意，闻导找了个小明星扶他回房间呢。”  
另一个附和：“那孩子看着高挑白净的，叫什么来着……”

接下来的话肖战没听见了。因为王一博拽着他的手往楼上走。  
倒不是不想挣扎，只是门外正有人在说闲话，他实在不想更平添一笔谈资。  
肖战喝了有小半斤白酒，正是晕乎的时候，王一博却拉着他的手一层又一层地走，沉默地。他步子迈地很快，肖战很快觉得有些吃力。

“我说……你到底要走到什么时候？我头晕……”肖战实在忍不住出口抱怨，又立马意识到，比起抱怨头晕，他更应该质问王一博为什么往楼上走。  
不过很快他就不需要答案了。

王一博拉着他从下一个安全通道推门而出，从口袋里翻出来一张房卡，刷开了边上的一扇房门，将肖战拉进门里，又砰地一下关上门，连灯都没来得及开，就又被卷进王一博的亲吻里。  
王一博腾出一只手来解他的裤扣，很熟练地探进他的西装裤里，隔着底裤去揉他已经硬起来的那一根。

快感无法隐藏，肖战虽竭力作镇定，错乱的呼吸还是暴露出被他弄得很舒服。王一博抬起眼看他，正对上肖战微微皱起的眉头，他也在看他，还是那种令人难以辨认情绪的眼神，令王一博无比清晰地意识到即使这个人就在自己眼前、在自己手中，也无法占有他的任何一个部分、无法知晓他心里的任何一个角落。

其实肖战只是在想他。  
此时此刻，除了王一博以外的一切人事物都没有在他的思绪里。  
他只是不明白王一博究竟要做什么，也不明白自己究竟想要什么。  
其实他比王一博高上一些，常年健身，力气也不比任何人差。他不知道自己是无法挣脱、还是不想挣脱。

外面的城市霓虹在房间里映出昏暗的幽蓝光线，勾勒出王一博性感的侧面轮廓。  
直到他光裸的背贴在柔软的床上、王一博的吻从他的耳垂移到颈项，肖战依旧在透过王一博思考着关于王一博的点点滴滴。

王一博热切在他身上动作的样子，仿佛倒像醉的人是他。  
其实肖战有些无法理解王一博这种突如其来的热枕——这是95后惯有的社交手段吗？还是王一博已经把他纳入可以随便来一发的炮友范畴？  
肖战觉得自己被剖成两个部分，一个部分在随着王一博的动作欲海浮沉，另一个部分却浮在这昏暗房间的半空，冷眼看着床上交媾的躯体。

你们不会善终的。虚空里肖战仿佛听见这么句冷语。  
王一博在他的后穴抹满润滑剂，一边爱抚亲吻一边给他扩张。饶是如此，真正进入的时候疼痛依旧撕心裂肺——这是肖战第一次在下面。  
他下意识就要躲，挣扎起来让伏在他身上的王一博都有些控制不住。  
他们十指交扣，王一博安抚性地拢了拢手指，在他耳边叫他的名字：肖战。  
肖战。

肖战立时如被施展了定身咒般，脱了力，无法挣脱了。

25、

比和不熟的同事上床更尬尴的事情，大约只有醒来时发现自己被圈在这个同事怀里。  
肖战睁开眼，映入眼帘的是加加大号的王一博喉结，上面还有些红印，是他昨天晚上痛极的时候留下的咬痕。  
肖战又立马闭起了眼睛。

他动作幅度不大，王一博却十分敏感地醒了。他小心翼翼地把自己扒拉在肖战身上的部分收回来，蹑手蹑脚地从被窝里出来。  
肖战听朋友分享过一些约炮见闻，譬如在时候的清晨顺走一些贵重物品溜之大吉。  
相信以王一博的人品，必不至于眼馋他的什么物件，但肖战十分希望王一博能够溜之大吉，以避免两人见面时的尴尬。

很快浴室里响起水声，肖战意识到需要趁机溜之大吉的人不是王一博，正是他自己。  
他尝试着动了动身子，只觉得四肢都不在他的掌控之中了——稀里糊涂第一次做了下面那个，对方虽然戴了套、也扩张了，肖战却依旧感受到了如同被劈开两半一般的疼痛。

肖战遂放弃挣扎，闭上眼睛继续装睡，准备等王一博洗完澡拔吊无情地走人。

王一博的想法显然和他有那么些偏差，水声渐渐停下，王一博不仅没有离开房间，反而脚步声里肖战越来越近。  
肖战赶忙调整好呼吸，佯装自己尚未醒转。  
他感觉王一博在自己上方观察了一会儿，小声嘀咕：“还挺能睡的。”这声音滚在喉咙里，让肖战真有了些睡意。  
接着他便感到王一博在慢慢靠近他，有些手忙脚乱地想把肖战往自己身上扒拉。  
肖战立马睁开眼，茫然地看他，发出无意义的疑问词：“……嗯？”  
王一博把手收回来，在空中茫茫然停了一秒，最后落在颈后挠了挠：“昨天……你晕过去了，没来得及清理。“

……  
感情这是要抱他去浴室呢？  
肖战想象了一下王一博这单薄的身板拖着他去浴室的样子，只觉得有些不寒而栗。  
王一博半跪在床沿，俯下身子看他：“浴缸里我放好了热水。”

倒是考虑得蛮周全的。  
肖战抬起眼看他，王一博依旧面上没什么表情，从这个角度看去却有些难以名状的柔和。  
好汉不吃眼前亏，肖战试着自己动了动身子，实在吃痛得厉害，只好在王一博的搀扶下去了浴室，却又将人拦在了门外。

王一博也没坚持，只是说：“有事叫我。”

肖战将身体浸在水中，很艰难地去清理身后。  
水温舒适，浴室很大，弥漫着朦胧的雾气。浑身的酸痛和胸口星星点点的红痕却让肖战一点一点清醒过来。

很多人对肖战的印象，最深刻的都是他一双天生的笑眼。合作过的人无不说他为人谦和、没架子、处事周到。  
但他面无表情的时候，其实拒人千里。  
正如此时。  
他依旧在想王一博，面上却完全冷了下来。

倒也没什么后悔的。男人都是欲望动物，兴致上来了，谁也没必要委屈自己。他从来不是放纵自己的人，但王一博却已经第二次让他破例。  
肖战闭上眼睛，将身子沉入水中，温热的水在他的颈项绕出细微的波纹，热气蒸得他皮肤透出红色。

王一博扣住他的手的力度依旧隐隐可以感知，亲吻时热切的呼吸仿佛还在颈项。也许就是这些床笫之间做不得真的动作，让他会在黑夜里产生某种错觉。  
也许有的人天生就有这样的能力，让人产生被爱的错觉。

但也没关系。  
肖战甩了甩发梢的水，从浴缸中坐起来。  
天亮了。

拾掇了半天，肖战终于披上浴袍，准备回床上继续休息一下他的腰——他不比王一博年轻有精力、又当了下面那个，得多歇会儿。一打开门，却差点撞进王一博怀里。王一博本来杵在门口划手机，见状立马眼疾手快地扶住了肖战的手臂，很用力地。

肖战愣了愣。  
他倒是没想到王一博还在。  
肖战故意把洗澡的时间拖得很长，让王一博有充足的时间收拾好自己、不动声色地离开。

眼前的王一博已经换了一身清爽的黑衣服，鸭舌帽也戴好，一副整装待发的样子。这么站在门口等他，显然是有话要说。  
肖战看着王一博在帽檐下露出很乖很乖的素颜，原本绷着的脸也柔和下来。  
也好。他心想，我也有话对你说。

却是王一博先开了口。  
“闻总……你换个人吧，别跟他。”王一博语气有些为难似的，起先有些吞吞吐吐，到后面却越说越快，“他名声不太好，而且、他侄女你也见过，就……上次那位。”  
肖战面上完全冷了下来：“王一博，你把我当什么人了？”  
“我……我就……”王一博鲜有地露出些慌乱来。

本来对一个419对象，他是完全没必要说这种扫兴的话。  
其实他想过肖战听后断不会有什么好脸色、却还是忍不住要给他提个醒。  
可真正看见肖战站在他面前甩脸色，王一博竟又开始后悔自己的唐突，支支吾吾地再也说不出话来。

肖战径直越过他，倒回床上，闭起了眼睛：“我再歇会儿，你走的时候关灯。”  
王一博想开口再说些什么，喉结滚了好几次，最终却只是低低应了声：“嗯。”  
不多时，关门声响起。

肖战睁开了眼。  
酒店窗帘紧紧拉住，房间里没有透进半点光亮，他陷入一整片朦胧的昏暗里。


End file.
